


Across the Universe

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Across the Universe

**Titre de chapitre** : Accross the Universe  
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Genre**  : ANGST. Je pense que je dois faire une véritable mise en garde. Ce chapitre est extrêmement dur. Je n'écris pas de death!fic (donc ce n'en est pas une), mais ce satellite traite de la maladie et de ses conséquences aussi bien sur la personne malade que sur son entourage.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**9\. Accross the Universe**

Blaine a seize ans, il est en colère avec le monde entier et s'amuse à défier la mort depuis que cinq personnes ont essayé de lui faire ravaler sa différence à coup de battes de baseball.

Depuis quelques temps, sa jambe droite est comme engourdie et parfois légèrement gonflée. Cela ne fait pas mal, alors il n'y fait pas attention. C'est ce qui provoque son accident. Son père et sa mère sont rentrés depuis longtemps à la station et Blaine a progressivement décidé de faire seul des pistes de plus en plus dures. C'est un bon skieur et malgré sa rage intérieure il n'est pas assez bête pour sortir des pistes balisées. Il a cependant le ski nerveux et agressif et même s'il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour ces genoux, cela ne l'empêche pas d'attaquer les bosses trop fort et trop rapidement.

Il sent l'exact moment où la chute devient inévitable. Sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, son pied droit s'engourdit et il fait une bête faute de quart en allant trop vite. Son genou pivote, son corps se couche immédiatement et sa tête s'écrase sans douceur sur la neige molle. Normalement, vu la violence de la chute, il devrait déchausser, mais pour une raison inconnue, ses skis restent accrochés à ses chaussures ce qui l'entraîne un peu plus bas sur la piste sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'arrêter. Finalement, ce sera une bosse en travers de sa route qui stoppera sa chute. Il n'est pas bien positionné et lorsqu'il la heurte un éclair brûlant de douleur le transperce et lui donne immédiatement envie de vomir. Il ne s'écoule ensuite que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Blaine reprend vaguement conscience dans la moto-neige qui le ramène à la station. Sa tête est embrumée et douloureuse et sa jambe lui semble comme déconnectée de son corps. Il se serait attendu à avoir mal mais il ne perçoit la douleur qu'à travers une sorte d'écran cotonneux. Son cœur bat rythmiquement sur ses oreilles, contre ses tempes et dans son mollet.

_Tadam Tadam Tadam Tadam…_

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Il revient une nouvelle fois à lui à l'hôpital. Il est sur un brancard dans un couloir, la jambe fermement maintenue dans une sorte d'attelle. Il est seul au milieu de l'agitation et l'angoisse commence à lui serrer la gorge. Les gens passent à côté de lui sans le voir et le bruit est insupportable. Blaine ne pleure pas souvent, mais sa gorge se serre et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se sent minuscule et perdu sans aucun moyen de savoir vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. Il y a une charte au bout du brancard mais sa jambe l'empêche de se relever pour la saisir et personne ne lui accorde assez d'attention pour l'entendre. Sa tête plus que sa jambe lui fait mal et il a l'impression de ne plus arriver à parler correctement, si bien qu'il doute pouvoir simplement se faire comprendre.

Blaine déteste les hôpitaux – il les déteste de toute son âme – et il est bloqué ici dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se demande si ses parents ont été prévenus. Ses effets personnels ont disparu, probablement confisqués par le personnel afin de connaître son identité.

Blaine est sur le point de ne plus arriver à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'une infirmière s'arrête enfin à côté de son brancard.

« Hey... »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa charte.

« Hey Blaine. »

Elle porte un badge au nom de  _Joanie MacCall – Hôpital Saint Ambroise_.

Blaine se détend tout de suite un petit peu plus. L'Hôpital Saint Ambroise est à proximité de la station de ski.

« Bonjour, répond-il faiblement. Sa voix est rauque et lui brûle la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Joanie lui sourit.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise chute. Tu as un traumatisme crânien et une jambe cassée en deux endroits. Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi. Tes parents ont été prévenus. Ils sont en train de voir avec l'assurance pour te faire rapatrier.

\- Okay. »

Blaine n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais cela parait logique.

Joanie contrôle une nouvelle fois ses constantes avant de demander à ce qu'on déplace son lit dans une salle divisée par des rideaux. Ce n'est pas une chambre, mais il y a moins de bruits et maintenant que Blaine sait où il se trouve, il sent petit à petit la boule d'angoisse qui lui noue la gorge se dissiper.

« Je te laisse ici, tes parents ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Il faudra sûrement opérer pour mettre des vis avant de te plâtrer, mais cela pourra se faire après ton rapatriement.

Blaine hoche la tête et sent à nouveau ses yeux se fermer.

« Je peux dormir ? », demande-t-il, la voix un peu pâteuse. Il n'est pas certain que cela soit conseillé avec un traumatisme crânien, mais il n'a plus la force de lutter contre la fatigue qui pèse maintenant sur tous ses membres.

Joanie hoche la tête et son visage est la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de laisser ses paupières se clore.

* * *

Blaine se réveille à nouveau lorsque sa mère passe sa main dans ses cheveux et il sent alors ses yeux se mouiller. Il a ses différents avec ses parents - comme tout adolescent, suppose-t-il - mais au final ils sont là lorsqu'il a le plus besoin d'eux, que cela soit sur le parking à l'extérieur d'une salle des fêtes ou au sein d'un hôpital qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

« On va rentrer à la maison mon cœur. »

Blaine acquiesce et serre la main de son père qui s'est glissée dans la sienne.

« Okay. »

* * *

Il n'a pas vraiment de souvenir du vol le ramenant à Colombus, ni de la route le menant en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il suit d'une oreille distraite ses parents discutant avec son chirurgien de l'intervention qu'il va avoir et des séances de kiné qui vont suivre. Cela n'a finalement pas grande importance et il espère simplement être dehors le plus vite possible, même si cela veut dire rester coincé au lit ou sur un canapé durant une période indéterminée. La chose l'embêtant sans doute le plus est le nombre de semaines de cours qu'il va à nouveau manquer. Il a déjà du doubler sa troisième après Saddie Hawkins et sa seconde est à peine entamée à Dalton. Tant de temps qui le sépare encore de New-York ou de n'importe qu'elle ville qui ne soit pas Westerville ou n'importe où en Ohio.

Plus que de devoir reprendre des classes qu'il a déjà suivies, c'est cette certitude qui pèse sur ses épaules et fait bouillir la sourde colère qui gronde au fond de son ventre depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment, cette colère. Blaine a cessé depuis longtemps d'y réfléchir.

« Tu seras opéré demain à la première heure », lui annonce son père une fois qu'il a été installé dans une chambre (en pédiatrie car il a seize ans, ce qui est ridicule).

« Et je pourrais rentrer quand ?

\- Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques jours. Une semaine au maximum.

\- Okay. »

Blaine hésite et finit par demander :

« Est-ce que c'est normal que je ne sente pas ma jambe ? »

Il n'a jamais eu de fracture de cette gravité et n'a donc pas vraiment de point de comparaison. Son père hausse les épaules.

« Je suppose. Après tout, tu es bourré d'antidouleurs. Tu demanderas au chirurgien. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin lui assure que tout est parfaitement normal.

* * *

Lorsque les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipent après l'opération, Blaine comprend inconsciemment que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa mère se tient à côté de son lit dans la salle de réveil et de longues trainées de larmes coulent de ses yeux sans discontinuer.

« Maman ?... »

Sa tête baigne dans un flou indistinct et cotonneux et il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main dans la sienne et la pression du pouce caressant le dessus de son index.

« Rendors-toi mon chéri. Tu peux te rendormir.

\- … Okay. »

Blaine ferme à nouveau les yeux.

* * *

C'est la douleur qui le tire une seconde fois du sommeil lourd et sans rêve qui compresse encore sa tête. Son corps entier pulse d'une douleur sourde et sa bouche pâteuse a du mal à prononcer les mots qu'il sent pourtant au bord de ses lèvres.

« Maman ? »

Sa mère n'est plus à ses côtés et Blaine n'est même plus vraiment sûr qu'elle y ait été la première fois. Il ne sent pas sa jambe et soudain une angoisse froide se love au creux de son ventre.

« Papa ? »

Personne ne lui répond immédiatement, mais un bruit de pas se fait entendre sur sa gauche juste avant qu'un infirmier ne se penche sur lui.

« Bonjour Blaine. Bon retour dans le monde des vivants. »

Le choix des mots est maladroit mais Blaine n'y fait pas attention.

« Où sont mes parents ? »

L'infirmier lui sourit.

« Avec le chirurgien.

\- Oh. »

Une vague de douleur presse à nouveau sur ses membres.

« J'ai mal…

\- C'est normal. Laisse le temps aux antalgiques de faire effet. Si ça perdure on passera à la morphine. Okay ?

\- Okay. »

La porte s'ouvre juste à ce moment là et Blaine voit entrer ses parents suivis du chirurgien et d'un médecin qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Le visage de sa mère est déformé par la douleur et celui de son père a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Paniqué, Blaine se redresse trop vite mais sa tête lui tourne immédiatement et il est obligé de se rallonger pour ne pas vomir sur les draps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Sa mère laisse échapper un sanglot et s'agrippe au bras de son mari comme si sa vie en dépendait et son père secoue la tête sans dire un mot. Blaine commence alors à pleurer et tous ses membres se mettent à trembler. Il sent sa jambe maintenant. Elle pulse sous les draps au rythme des battements de son cœur.

« S'il vous plait, dites moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Le médecin qu'il ne connaît pas s'approche de son lit et pose sa main sur son épaule. Blaine a envie de hurler. Pourquoi cet homme le touche-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Sa paume brûle à travers sa chemise d'hôpital.

« Blaine, lorsque nous avons incisé ta jambe pour soigner tes fractures, nous avons trouvé une masse. »

Une masse ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire une masse ?

« Une biopsie a révélé des cellules cancéreuses malignes. Tu as ce qu'on appelle un cancer de type  _Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma_. Avec l'accord de tes parents, nous avons immédiatement enlevé la masse. »

Il soulève alors délicatement le drap et révèle sa jambe à laquelle il manque désormais un morceau de la taille d'une demi-main. Deux drains y ont été posés.

« Il va maintenant falloir envisager une chimiothérapie et une radiothérapie afin d'empêcher une vascularisation et la généralisation du cancer. »

Blaine se détourne et vomit par dessus la rambarde.

* * *

Blaine doit rester à l'hôpital un peu plus de deux semaines, le temps de vérifier que la cicatrisation de sa jambe se déroule normalement avant qu'on ne lui mette un plâtre. Il ne pourra pas commencer la radiothérapie tant que la fracture ne s'est pas résorbée, mais sa première séance de chimiothérapie a lieue dans quatre jours.

« Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps, a affirmé le docteur Ash. » – le nom du médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se révèle être son oncologue – « Blaine est jeune et résistant, plus on commence le traitement tôt, meilleures sont ses chances. »

Blaine n'a pas demandé ce que cela voulait dire, ni quelles étaient objectivement ses chances. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard de sa mère pour obtenir des réponses. Il pourrait chercher sur wikipedia sur son téléphone il lui suffirait d'un clic. Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que plus rien n'a d'importance.

_Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma._

Le mot ressemble à un nom de fleurs alors que son corps est en train de pourrir de l'intérieur. Parce que le cancer, c'est ça. De la pourriture.

* * *

Blaine a l'impression parfois de ne plus avoir de larmes à pleurer, mais elles ne se tarissent pourtant jamais.

Au début ses parents se sont relayés à son chevet et sa mère a demandé à ce qu'on lui installe un lit pliant à ses côtés mais cela ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort. Blaine ne voit plus que la mort dans leurs yeux et cela lui donne envie de vomir.

_Je ne suis pas encore mort. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voyez déjà mort._

Il n'ose pas leur demander de le laisser seul et il croit de toute façon que sa mère ne le supporterait pas. Cooper appelle tous les jours et curieusement, c'est de lui qu'il tire un petit peu de normalité. Cooper ne le traite pas différemment, même si Blaine peut parfois entendre un petit quelque chose dans sa voix qu'il s'empresse de cacher en se lançant dans un long monologue sur sa dernière audition ou sa dernière conquête féminine qui, pour sûr sera la prochaine Pénélope Cruz. Il lui demande sans préambule si Blaine souhaite qu'il prenne un avion pour être là lors de sa première chimio et Blaine prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre par la négative. Et Cooper comprend. Là où sa mère se serait mis à pleurer et son père à ne pas savoir quoi faire, Cooper lui dit simplement « Okay. Appelle-moi après. ». Blaine n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir le penser un jour, mais Cooper est sans doute la personne la plus raisonnable d'eux quatre.

Finalement, ce sont les infirmières qui demandent à ses parents de ne venir qu'aux heures de visite. Ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment et le règlement de l'hôpital finit par les rattraper. Son père s'assure cependant qu'il puisse avoir une chambre seul dans le service d'oncologie et Blaine lui en est reconnaissant même s'il n'aime pas devoir « acheter » certaines faveurs.

La première nuit que Blaine passe seul est plus dure que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil et sa jambe le lance. Il a l'impression que les murs se referment sur lui et l'empêche de respirer. Il finit dans un tel état de panique qu'une des infirmières est obligée de lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer.

Il s'endort alors enfin, engloutit par un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ses parents sont là tous les deux dès que l'hôpital ouvre aux visiteurs, mais Blaine est tellement fatigué qu'il ne les voit presque pas et s'endort en plein milieu d'une conversation.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, ils sont partis et Blaine ne sait pas s'il doit en être reconnaissant ou si cela l'attriste. Son coup de fil quotidien avec Cooper est également plus court que d'habitude car il l'appelle d'un set où il est en train de filmer une publicité pour un produit pour les peaux acnéiques (« Ils m'ont choisis pour mon grain de peau parfait Blaine ! Je savais bien que ce physique finirait par me décrocher un rôle en plus de mes talents d'acteur ! » Blaine peut presque le voir pointer son visage tout en tenant le téléphone dans son autre main.).

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il est là et sa première chimio est dans deux jours. Blaine sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il a soudain l'impression que sa famille s'est lassée de lui et de ses larmes. C'est stupide et égoïste, mais il n'arrive plus à faire le tri dans toutes ces pensées parasites qui s'enroulent autour de son cerveau comme du poison.

Il est en colère et toute cette rage qu'il garde en lui menace de déborder et d'exploser contre ces murs blancs et vides qui l'étouffent mais il est trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que balancer un de ses oreillers et faire tomber le verre qui se trouve sur son trajet.

« Merde. »

Les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux et un grognement de rage s'échappe de ses lèvres. Pas  _encore_. Mais ses yeux brûlent, ses paupières se mettent à papillonner et un sanglot se coince dans sa gorge.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est…_

Un raclement lui fait relever brusquement la tête. Il y a quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Un garçon qui doit avoir à peu prêt son âge. Il est accroupi et éponge le sol à côté du verre d'eau dont le contenu s'est déversé par terre. Sans un mot il se relève, dépose l'éponge dans le petit lavabo et prend le verre pour le remettre sur sa table de nuit avant de lui tendre son oreiller.

Blaine l'accepte sans réfléchir, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement.

« Salut. », finit par dire le garçon en s'installant sur un des fauteuils prêt du lit. Sa voix est mélodieuse et s'accorde avec son apparence presque frêle. Ses cheveux auburn tombent sur son visage lorsqu'il prend son sac à dos pour le poser sur ses genoux et ses yeux – bleus, très bleus – se plantent dans ceux de Blaine.

« Je… »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ce n'est pas très poli, mais honnêtement Blaine n'en a rien à faire.

Le garçon hausse les épaules.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Comme si cela répondait à sa question.

« Vas-t-en. »

Sa voix tremble et Blaine se sent à nouveau sur le point de pleurer.

« Vas-t-en. » répète-t-il un peu plus fermement.

Le garçon se redresse et Blaine pense un instant qu'il va se lever pour partir, mais à la place il se cale un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Que… »

Blaine est à court de mots et les sanglots se précipitent à nouveau dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les contrôler.

« Tu peux pleurer tu sais. Je pleure tout le temps personnellement. »

Blaine ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser, ni même quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se lever et le mettre dehors.

« Vas-t-en s'il te plait. »

Mais même à ses oreilles cela ne sonne plus que comme un murmure.

« Non, lui répond-t-il calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Blaine en se frottant les yeux pour finalement baisser la tête et échapper au regard qui le fixe.

\- Parce que personne ne devrait être seul pour pleurer. »

Cela n'a absolument aucun sens et Blaine a juste envie de hurler. De lui hurler à la figure qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle et qu'il n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre, lui et son sac à dos. Mais à la place, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rallonge et lui tourne le dos.

C'est étrange cette présence. Le garçon ne lui parle pas et Blaine ne l'entend pas vraiment bouger. Il est juste là. Immobile.

Et, même si Blaine ne comprend pas, cela a quelque chose de rassurant, un peu comme si sa présence repoussait les murs. Il pleure toujours faiblement dans son oreiller, mais la boule dans sa gorge se dissipe lentement et ses muscles se détendent petit à petit.

Il n'a même pas conscience de s'endormir.  
Lorsque Blaine se réveille, l'aube filtre à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre et le garçon est parti.

* * *

« Hey. »

Blaine relève vivement la tête du livre sur lequel il n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer. Ses parents viennent de partir mais ils ont cette fois-ci déposé quelques livres et son ordinateur portable. Blaine ne se sent pas vraiment d'humeur à regarder un film ou à lire quelque chose, mais il se figure qu'il ne peut pas passer son temps à fixer les murs blancs de sa chambre ou à regarder sans le voir le parc à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre.

« Hey. »

Il n'est même pas tellement surpris que le garçon soit à nouveau là. Peut-être est-il simplement une invention de son cerveau exténué. Une sorte de fantôme errant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Sa colère est retombée maintenant et Blaine prend le temps de le regarder alors qu'il se rassoit à la même place que la veille, son sac sur les genoux. Il est habillé différemment aujourd'hui – ce qui est étrange pour un fantôme – et le bleu de son manteau fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Son cou est protégé par une écharpe nouée avec soin et un talent certain. Blaine est presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas reproduire ce genre d'arrangement.

« Si tu comptes rester, tu peux enlever ta veste, déclare-t-il en refermant son livre. Mais après tout, si tu es un fantôme peut-être que tu n'as pas chaud. »

Le garçon sourit et laisse échapper un petit rire clair.

« On m'a appelé par de nombreux noms – son regard se voile une fraction de seconde – mais c'est la première fois qu'on me traite de fantôme. »

Blaine hausse les épaules. Quelque part, il devrait être énervé. De quel droit ce type s'impose-t-il dans sa chambre ? Malgré lui, Blaine est pourtant curieux et cette présence étrange change son ordinaire. De plus, il n'a pas l'air spécifiquement dangereux et Blaine doute qu'il soit là pour mettre du cyanure dans sa perfusion. Il pourrait aussi être un autre patient mais Blaine en doute. Il n'a pas vu beaucoup d'autres occupants du service, mais à chaque fois il y a ce quelque chose dans leurs yeux… Blaine ne pourrait pas mettre de mots dessus, mais il lui suffit de croiser leur regard et il sait.

« Je ne connais pas ton prénom, tu t'imposes dans ma chambre pour écouter les gens pleurer et tu sembles vivre dans le couloir. Tu pourrais très bien être un fantôme pour ce que j'en sais. »

Le garçon continue de sourire et incline légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir un petit service à thé en porcelaine clairement conçu pour les enfants. Blaine ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on va jouer à la dinette, parce que même si tu n'as pas l'air d'un méchant fantôme, ça deviendrait vraiment bizarre. »

Cette fois ci le garçon rit franchement et sa bouche révèle de petites dents blanches.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai simplement sorti pour t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi ?

\- Ce que je fais ici. »

Blaine hoche la tête et le laisse continuer. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il  _sait_  et c'est la première fois qu'il se sent à nouveau presque vivant.

« Je suis bénévole dans le service de pédiatrie, reprend le garçon en montrant du doigts la petite théière. Je viens tous les week-ends pour jouer avec les enfants après l'heure de la sieste. »

_Oh._

« Mais hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Ce n'est pas le service de pédiatrie.

\- Non, mais il est juste à côté et hier il y avait de l'orage alors j'ai préféré traverser ce bâtiment plutôt que de passer par les jardins. J'ai un badge qui me permet de circuler dans l'hôpital. »

Il agite cette fois ci un petit rectangle de plastique accroché à sa poche que Blaine.

« Et tu es juste rentré dans ma chambre comme ça ?! »

Blaine en est encore quand même un petit peu scandalisé.

« Je…hum. Je ne fais jamais ça normalement mais… »

Il baisse les yeux et détourne légèrement la tête. Blaine ne l'a encore jamais vu gêné et cela étouffe sa colère pour quelques instants.

« Ma mère est décédée d'un cancer. »

Ca, ça le prend par surprise et Blaine ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici lorsque j'étais petit et je sais… Je sais que parfois une simple présence suffit, même silencieuse. Ca repousse un petit peu les murs je crois. »

Blaine hoche la tête malgré lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. »

Blaine comprend mieux maintenant cette aura de tranquillité que ce garçon dégage sans en avoir conscience.

« Je m'appelle Blaine, finit-il par dire maladroitement en lui tendant la main.

\- Je sais, c'est écrit sur ta porte, lui répond-t-il en prenant tout de même sa main dans sienne. Blaine roule des yeux mais ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau est chaude contre la sienne.

\- Et est-ce que tu vas me donner ton nom toi aussi ou est-ce que je vais être condamné à t'appeler Casper à chaque fois que tu t'inviteras dans ma chambre. »

Il serre légèrement la main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher doucement.

« Kurt, finit par dire le garçon avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, enchanté de te connaître Kurt.

\- Pareillement. »

Kurt reste près de deux heures cette après-midi là à parler de tout et de rien, sauf de la maladie qui imprègne les murs et des larmes que Kurt l'a vu verser. Blaine ne s'est plus senti aussi calme depuis longtemps – peut-être même avant Saddie Hawkins – et il finit par en oublier le calendrier sur sa table de chevet et la grosse croix rouge entourant le jour à venir.

* * *

La chimiothérapie, décide Blaine, est très surfaite. Dans les films on voit les malades vomir toutes leurs tripes, perdre leurs cheveux et ressembler à des morts-vivants. Blaine n'est rien de tout cela. On lui plante simplement une perfusion de plus et la seule chose sortant de l'ordinaire est la nouvelle infirmière.

« Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Okay. »

Blaine s'ennuierait presque. Il peut voir la forme floue de ses parents derrière la porte et son cœur se serre un peu. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir être là tous les jours comme ça. Son père ne pourra plus manquer son travail indéfiniment et, même si sa mère peut voir avec son cabinet pour faire du télé travail, cela a aussi ses limites. Pour l'instant, le temps est comme suspendu, comme si Blaine était enveloppé dans une bulle stérile coupée du monde qui continue pourtant de tourner. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera demain, ni après-demain, ni même dans la prochaine minute et cela a quelque chose de terrifiant.

Blaine doit avoir une séance de chimio par semaine durant une période indéterminée, couplée avec de la radiothérapie dès que sa jambe sera en mesure de recevoir un traitement. Comme ses parents ne peuvent pas être avec lui pendant que les produits passent, Blaine se figure qu'ils ne l'accompagneront pas à chaque fois. Malgré lui, cela lui serre la gorge. La chimiothérapie lui paraît inconséquente maintenant, mais cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas à chaque fois. Chaque minute est différente chaque minute un peu plus de pourriture envahit sa jambe et remonte le long de son mollet.

A nouveau ses yeux se mouillent et Blaine sent la colère lui nouer le ventre. Pas  _encore_. Il lève la tête et se force à ravaler ses larmes. Pleurer ne changera rien cela ne sauvera pas sa jambe et cela fait plusieurs jours que cela ne le soulage même plus. Il faut que cela cesse. Blaine inspire un grand coup et prend une décision. Okay. Il décide de ne plus voir le cancer comme une pourriture rampante. Non. Il se l'imagine comme un crabe montant lentement le long de sa jambe. Maladroitement et de travers. Et si lent. Si lent. Blaine serre le poing. Il va l'écraser.

« Ne serre pas ta main, tu vas empêcher le produit de passer. »

Blaine revient à lui un peu brusquement et détend immédiatement ses doigts avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Oups ? Pardon Madame. »

L'infirmière passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde fait ça la première fois. Et ne m'appelle pas Madame, ça me fait me sentir vieille. Tu peux me tutoyer et appelle moi par mon prénom : Carole. »

Elle montre son badge du doigt et Blaine hoche la tête.

« Okay Carole. Dites… Heu, je veux dire. Bref. Est-ce que ce serait possible de déplacer ma séance hebdomadaire le samedi ? »

* * *

Blaine commence à vomir à 2h du matin. Son corps entier brûle et son ventre se tord de douleur encore et encore pendant que la totalité de son estomac se vide sur ses draps et sur le parquet. Sa bouche est sèche comme du papier de verre et ses mains moites tremblent en s'accrochant aux barres de son lit d'hôpital.

La guerre est déclarée.

* * *

La semaine s'écoule lentement et Blaine se sent de plus en plus mal. Lorsqu'il n'est pas en train de vomir, il s'endort épuisé, le corps parcouru de vagues de douleurs. Il n'arrive pas à manger et parvient tout juste à s'hydrater, même si cela ne change rien à la sécheresse de sa bouche. Mais il ne pleure pas. A chaque fois qu'il sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il pense au crabe et à son insignifiance.

On lui a enlevé les drains et posé un plâtre maintenant. Il est lourd et encombrant et les effets secondaires de sa première chimio n'arrangent rien. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas chaque jour de remonter l'intégralité du couloir sur ses béquilles. Il n'y a pas de petites victoires et ces simples pas sont pour lui une manière de prouver que le crabe ne parviendra pas à le mettre à terre.

Sa mère ne le comprend pas vraiment, mais Blaine sait que son père a saisi ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire. Quant à Cooper, il ne comprend peut-être pas, mais il lui propose de lui ramener des béquilles neuves signées par tous les acteurs d'Hollywood de sa connaissance (Blaine ne sait pas trop de qui il parle mais peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.)

Le samedi arrive et, comme il l'avait demandé, Blaine a sa deuxième séance de chimio. C'est à nouveau Carole qui l'accueille et l'installe dans le fauteuil avant de brancher la perfusion sur le cathéter qui a été installé juste en dessous de sa clavicule.

« Ca va, la semaine n'a pas été trop dure ? »

Blaine hausse un sourcil. Il sait que son visage est creusé par de gros cernes presque noirs et que ses lèvres sont aussi sèches que du parchemin.

Carole ne s'en offusque pas et lui sourit.

« Je demandais pour être polie. Je sais que tu as l'impression de t'être pris un mur en pleine face. »

Blaine apprécie sa franchise.

« Est-ce que ça deviendra plus facile, au bout d'un moment. »

Le sourire de Carole s'estompe légèrement.

« Cela dépend des personnes. »

Elle n'élabore pas et Blaine acquiesce pour lui-même.

« Okay. »

Il sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant et cela lui donne une petite longueur d'avance.

« Tu peux y aller. », murmure-t-il entre ses dents en regardant sa jambe plâtrée. « Je t'attends. »

* * *

Kurt toque à sa porte alors que ses parents sont sur le point de partir. Blaine vient une fois de plus de vomir l'intégralité de son déjeuner et une migraine sourde tape contre ses tempes.

« Bonsoir, les saluts-il poliment en les laissant passer. Je suis venu voir Blaine. »

Blaine voit du coin de l'œil ses parents lui serrer la main l'un après l'autre et lui adresser un petit sourire.

« Blaine nous a parlé de toi. Tu es bénévole ici les week-ends, c'est ça ?

\- Oui madame, je vais divertir les enfants en pédiatrie. J'ai rencontré Blaine par hasard et nous avons… sympathisé. »

On peut dire ça comme ça effectivement. Malgré tout, Blaine est content de le voir. Il a attendu ce moment presque toute la journée sans vraiment se l'avouer. Il n'a vu Kurt que deux fois jusqu'ici, mais à chaque fois il s'est senti presque… normal ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a plutôt eu l'impression de ne plus vivre dans cette petite bulle vide en suspension. Et puis Kurt l'a vu pleurer dans son oreiller et Blaine se figure que cela créé des liens, bien qu'au final il ne connaisse de Kurt que quelques bribes

« C'est très gentil à toi de passer le voir en tout cas, reprend son père en finissant de mettre son manteau. N'est-ce pas Blaine ? »

Kurt lui fait un petit clin d'œil derrière l'épaule de sa mère et Blaine doit se retenir de lui tirer la langue.

« C'est effectivement gentil de sa part. », répond-t-il à la place platement.

Ses parent finissent de se préparer et l'embrassent une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce.

« Nous reviendrons demain vers 14h, tu as un nouveau rendez-vous avec l'oncologue concernant ton retour à domicile.

\- Je sais maman. Allez, ouste ! »

Il fait un petit geste de la main vers la porte tout en souriant et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, sa mère lui adresse un sourire à son tour.

« A demain mon cœur. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman, bye. »

Kurt suit l'échange avec intérêt et les salue une nouvelle fois poliment avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il se retourne alors vers lui et le dévisage quelques secondes.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Tu as eu tes premières séances de chimio, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Mon teint de pêche ?

\- Entre autre. Ta tête en générale en fait.

\- Merci.

\- De rien ! »

Kurt s'assoit et commence à vider son sac sur ses genoux.

« Je t'ai amené des trucs.

\- Oh ? »

Décidément, Kurt ne fait que le prendre par surprise. Il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'heures qu'ils ont passées ensemble mais Blaine sait déjà que Kurt n'a pas fini de le surprendre. C'est sans doute cela qui le rend aussi intéressant.

Kurt pose un anticerne, de la crème hydratante et un stick à lèvre sur sa table de nuit.

Blaine doit certainement faire une tête très confuse car Kurt n'attend pas qu'il lui pose de questions pour s'expliquer.

« Je connais les effets secondaires de la chimio et je t'ai rapporté un petit kit de survie. L'anticerne est anti allergénique et hydratant. Non seulement il t'évitera de ressembler à Gollum, mais en plus il n'irritera pas la peau fine de tes paupières et participera à les garder souples. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras l'impression que ta peau est en parchemin.

\- … Okay. »

Au moins il ne mâche pas ses mots, ça a quelque chose de rafraichissant.

« La crème hydratante, c'est pour tes mains et spécifiquement le contour de tes ongles. Idem, tu as peut-être l'impression que pour l'instant ça ne te sert à rien, mais cela n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas prendre soin de ses mains. Le stick, je suis sûr que tu en voies déjà l'utilité. »

Blaine se passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et légèrement craquelées.

« Il a été conçu pour ça, reprend Kurt. Avec tout ça, tu devrais avoir l'impression de ne pas ressembler à un zombie. »

Blaine ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il concentre son attention sur les produits et fait tourner le stick entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et de l'appliquer généreusement. Aussitôt ses lèvres lui paraissent plus souples et cessent de lui tirer à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Wow, tu avais raison. Merci. »

Kurt hausse les épaules avec un petit air suffisant.

« Tu vas l'apprendre vite Blaine Anderson, j'ai toujours raison. »

* * *

Le samedi suivant arrive plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa troisième séance de chimio est prévue pour 15h et il devrait être sorti de l'hôpital vers 17h. Si tout va bien, il vomira tripes et boyaux dans le lit d'hôpital qui a été installé au rez-de-chaussée. Cela ne rend pas la perspective plus agréable, mais au moins il aura la télé.

Blaine soupire et s'appuie un peu plus sur ses béquilles en attendant l'ascenseur qui l'emmènera à l'étage supérieur. Ses bras fatiguent déjà, mais il est hors de question qu'il se serve de la chaise roulante qu'on a mis à sa disposition. Ses parents n'ont cette fois ci pas réussi à se libérer mais sa mère a promis de venir le chercher dès sa télé conférence terminée et son père s'est arrangé pour finir plus tôt.

Blaine n'a pas osé demander à Kurt de passer – leur relation est déjà assez bizarre comme ça – mais il se figure qu'il le verra au moins la semaine prochaine. Sa séance est plus tard et il devra prendre u taxi pour rentrer. Avec un peu de chance il pourra même faire un crochet par le service de pédiatrie ? Enfin, s'il est en état de faire plus de trois pas sans avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes d'un grand-père de 90 ans.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Carole l'attend et il n'a qu'à s'asseoir. Le processus est toujours aussi ennuyeux, mais il a pris soin cette fois ci d'amener sa tablette avec lui. La tablette est un cadeau que Cooper lui a envoyé avec un petit mot scotché grossièrement sur le dos. « Pour que tu puisses regarder toutes les rediffusions de NCIS où je joue un rôle majeur. » Son rôle majeur est en fait celui d'un gigolo qui meurt dans les premières minutes de l'épisode, mais Cooper lui a affirmé que sa performance était extraordinaire. Au pire il pourra toujours se repasser sa publicité pour le produit anti acnéique qui est tellement drôle qu'il est certain de s'être cassé une côte la première fois qu'il l'a vu (Cooper avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un mp4 sur une clef USB).

Après quelques minutes il est cependant trop fatigué pour arriver à se concentrer et pose donc la tablette sur la petite table à côté de sa chaise.

« Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?, demande-t-il à Carole en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras redescendre. Ca va, tu tiens le choc. »

Blaine hoche la tête avec une grimace.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Carole ne répond rien, mais passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Le geste lui avait paru étrange au début, mais il lui est maintenant familier et réconfortant. Pour un peu il inclinerait sa tête comme un chat réclamant une caresse.

Un petit coup sec sur la porte le sort de sa rêverie. C'est curieux, d'habitude ils ne sont jamais dérangés lors de sa chimio…

« Ah ! Cela doit être Kurt ! Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait me rapporter un change comme je fais un double shift.

\- Kurt ? »

Blaine n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de question car Carole va ouvrir la porte et Kurt apparaît dans l'encadrement. Il porte lui aussi un pyjama d'hôpital – rose ? – et il ne remarque pas Blaine tout de suite.

« Urgh. Georgie m'a vomi dessus aujourd'hui. Mon pull Ralph Lauren est ruiné. »

Carole secoue la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il valait mieux t'habiller en conséquence. Ca devait forcément arriver. »

Kurt roule des yeux.

« Je sais, je sais. Oh ! Bonjour Blaine. »

Blaine lui répond par un petit geste de la main.

« J'ai fait un crochet par ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure était ta séance. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Carole comme infirmière. »

Carole lui passe la main dans les cheveux tout comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire à Blaine, mais n'en obtient qu'un regard noir.

« Carole, je sais que tu vas épouser mon père sous peu, mais si tu recommences, l'organisation de l'événement en pâtira. Je pourrais choisir des fleurs orange ! Oranges ! »

Carole lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue comme s'il n'avait rien dit. En tout cas, voilà ce qui explique sa présence ici.

« Blaine, tu as bientôt fini ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et désigne du doigt sa perfusion presque vide.

« Je t'attendrais dehors alors. Je ne suis pas trop censé rentrer dans cette pièce. Je te raccompagnerai à ta chambre. »

Kurt ne lui laisse pas vraiment de choix, mais Blaine commence à avoir l'habitude. Et puis, il pourrait faire avec une présence au cas où il se casserait la figure. Tout plutôt que la chaise roulante !

« Okay. »

Kurt lui fait un petit clin d'œil et sort de la pièce.

« Hé bien, remarque Carole, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

\- Hm. Il s'est arrêté un soir dans ma chambre et il n'est plus vraiment ressorti depuis. »

Carole glousse en lui retirant l'aiguille.

« Ca ne me surprend pas plus que ça. »

Kurt l'attend effectivement sur une des chaises à l'extérieur de la salle de chimiothérapie.

« Ca va, lui demande-t-il en lui offrant son bras. »

Blaine lui tend une de ses béquilles et passe son bras autour du sien.

« Ca peut aller. Je ne t'ai pas encore vomi sur les chaussures. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Tututu, ce sont des Nueva Epoca et il n'est pas question qu'on me les ruine aussi. »

Il soupire et commence à marcher en adaptant son pas au clopinement de Blaine.

« Je vais finir par venir en chaussures de chantier et en salopette de travail.

\- Tu possèdes une salopette de travail ? »

En même temps, Blaine ne sait pas trop pourquoi il demande, la garde robe de Kurt semble infinie.

« Mon père travaille dans un garage je lui donne un coup de main parfois.

\- Oh. »

Kurt ne paraît pas être le type à travailler dans un garage, mais en même temps Kurt est insaisissable.

« Zig Zag.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es un zig zag, répète Blaine. »

Kurt le regarde comme s'il venait de parler extra-terrestre avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que fantôme de l'hôpital. »

* * *

Etre chez soi a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, les inconvénients étant principalement qu'il n'y a pas de toilettes, ni de salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée et qu'ils vont devoir installer une sorte de monte charge pour personnes âgées dans l'escalier. Cela dit, ce sera toujours moins humiliant que de devoir demander à sa mère ou à son père de l'aider à monter à chaque fois qu'il a besoin d'aller se soulager.

La majeure partie du temps, il dort. La chimio lui enlève toute forme de vitalité et il n'a même plus la force de regarder la télévision et encore moins de lire ou de faire quoi que ce soit de productif. Ce qui le chagrine sans doute le plus est de ne plus pouvoir jouer de piano. Ses doigts sont engourdis et ses articulations douloureuses, sans compter qu'il a toutes la peine du monde à se concentrer. On lui a donné des anxiolytiques et des somnifères. Il avale les premiers comme des M&M's mais il n'a pas besoin des seconds. Pour l'instant, le seul effet secondaire majeur ayant des conséquences inquiétantes est son impossibilité de garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac. Il a déjà perdu 5kg et les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Il a des sortes de yaourts hyper protéinés pour rester hydraté et éviter les carences et c'est bien les seules choses qu'il garde, mais soyons honnêtes, ces trucs sont dégueulasses même s'il a perdu en grande partie son sens du goût pour le moment.

Il écoute de la musique aussi. Beaucoup. Sans elle il deviendrait probablement fou. Il y a ainsi toujours de la musique dans le salon qui est devenu sa chambre et Blaine n'a désormais plus l'impression que les murs vont se refermer sur lui. De temps en temps il entend sa mère - sa voix ou le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet. Blaine a cru au début qu'elle ne quitterait pas son chevet, mais curieusement elle semble suivre à la lettre les indications du thérapeute que l'hôpital lui a conseillé. Pour l'instant Blaine refuse d'aller le voir. Plus tard peut-être. En attendant, c'est simplement lui et le crabe. Il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir leur relation à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Sauf peut-être Kurt.

Blaine ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer sa relation avec Kurt. Tout avec lui est… Facile. Il n'a pas besoin de choisir ses mots ni de prétendre. Kurt devient quelque chose de fixe dans sa semaine et quelque chose vers quoi tendre lorsque cela devient trop dur. Ils se textent beaucoup tout au long de la semaine et c'est lui maintenant qui le ramène après sa chimio du samedi. Cela soulage sa mère et c'est Kurt lui-même qui le leur a proposé. Cela fait donc deux semaines qu'ils font le trajet ensemble et que Kurt mange avec eux le samedi soir. La semaine dernière, il est même revenu le dimanche. Parfois Blaine dort quand il est là. Il lui est-même arrivé de s'endormir en lui parlant et, oui, il a déjà presque vomi sur ses chaussures. Kurt n'a même pas haussé un sourcil et a simplement cherché une serpillère pour nettoyer le sol.

Ils parlent. Beaucoup. De tout, de rien, des choses tristes, des souvenirs douloureux et du temps qu'il fait ou du dernier numéro de Vogue (une passion commune parmi les nombreuses qu'ils se découvrent). Ils parlent. Plus que Blaine n'a parlé depuis longtemps et petit à petit en l'espace d'un mois, ils apprennent à se connaître juste un petit peu plus et Blaine finit par réaliser que Kurt est devenu son ami sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

* * *

Blaine commence à perdre ses cheveux un peu plus d'un mois après le début de sa chimiothérapie. Il s'en aperçoit un matin en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles qu'il ne gèle plus lorsque plusieurs mèches lui restent dans les mains.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer._

Il décide de ne rien dire à ses parents. Pour l'instant cela ne se voit pas. Ses boucles sont encore assez fournies pour masquer les trous et il n'est pas prêt à affronter leur regard et la réalité de la chose.

« Tes sourcils vont tomber aussi ? Si tu les perds, je connais une super maquilleuse qui… »

Parfois, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Cooper est fatiguant. Sans compter que Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de l'effet de la chimio sur ses sourcils.

Quelques jours plus tard en se regardant dans le miroir il s'en rendra compte par lui-même.

* * *

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ? »

Kurt est en train de le ramener chez lui et son attention est concentrée sur la route.

« J'aimerai que tu me coupes les cheveux. »

Blaine enlève la casquette qu'il porte fermement plantée sur sa tête et une mèche tombe immédiatement sur ses genoux. Kurt ne détourne même pas le regard de la route.

« Okay. »

Avec Kurt, ce n'est jamais plus difficile que ça.

* * *

Ils ne le font pas tout de suite. Principalement parce que Kurt insiste pour ramener son propre matériel ainsi qu'une collection d'écharpes et de bonnets car « Ce n'est pas une excuse pour négliger ton apparence Blaine ! ».

Blaine acquiesce. Il a comprit depuis longtemps que pour certaines choses il valait mieux laisser faire.

Ils s'installent dans la grande salle de bain à l'étage. Comme ses parents ne sont pas là et que le fauteuil ascenseur n'est toujours pas installé, Kurt l'aide tant bien que mal à monter les escaliers. Sérieusement, Blaine n'en peut plus d'attendre d'être débarrassé de son attelle. On lui a enlevé le plâtre il y a une semaine, mais il ne peut toujours pas se déplacer normalement et le chirurgien ne peut pas vraiment dire si c'est simplement la gravité de la double fracture ou les effets secondaires de la chimio. Sans doute un peu des deux. Si ça se trouve, l'ascenseur troisième âge lui sera quand même utile même sans plâtre. Blaine essaye de ne pas y penser.

Kurt le fait asseoir sur une chaise et passe une serviette sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve avec des cheveux partout.

« Tu es sûr ? », demande-t-il, la main en suspens.

Blaine acquiesce silencieusement. Il ne se fait pas confiance pour parler tout de suite et ne pas fondre à nouveau en sanglot.

_Ne pas pleurer._

« Tu sais, reprend Kurt, lorsqu'ils vont repousser tu auras les même boucles que lorsque tu étais petit. »

Ils ne parlent pas vraiment de sa maladie et surtout de sa gravité, mais lorsque le sujet est effleuré, Kurt ne baisse jamais les yeux. Il parle de « l'après » comme si c'était une évidence.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je vaincrais ce truc ? », murmure-t-il malgré lui.

Kurt branche la tondeuse et pose sa main sur sa nuque pour lui faire incliner la tête vers l'avant. Ses doigts sont froids mais fermes et Blaine sent les muscles noués de ses épaules se détendre légèrement.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, répond-t-il honnêtement, mais est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose que je n'y crois pas ?

\- … Non. Je suppose. »

Kurt se penche et effleure son oreille de ses lèvres.

« J'y crois pour deux. Pour les jours où toi-même tu n'y crois plus. »

Blaine déglutit et essaye d'ignorer la chaleur de sa respiration contre son cou et la pression de ses doigts à la base de sa tête.

« Okay. »

C'est une chose un peu stupide à répondre, mais quelque part cela semble aussi être la seule chose à dire.

« Prêt ?, redemande Kurt en approchant la tondeuse.

\- Prêt. »

La tondeuse glisse sur sa tête comme une caresse et Blaine aurait presque l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas s'il ne voyait pas tomber des mèches bouclées sur ses genoux.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Kurt est efficace et silencieux. Sa main libre reste posée sur sa nuque juste en dessous de sa mâchoire pour orienter sa tête dans la direction qu'il souhaite et Blaine décide de ne plus se concentrer que sur ça sur ces doigts qui le touchent et qui font naître en lui quelque chose de chaud et de fragile.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Cela ne prend pas plus de quelques minutes mais Blaine a l'impression de passer des heures devant ce miroir qui lui renvoie un reflet qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Kurt plie la serviette et brosse sa chemise pour enlever les derniers cheveux qui s'y accrochent.

« Alors ? Je ne te propose pas un miroir pour te montrer l'arrière c'est exactement la même chose que le devant. »

Blaine ne s'en offusque pas et sent même un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« C'est très… »

Il passe une main sur son crâne. Les quelques millimètres que Kurt a laissé sont doux sous sa paume même si il sent encore le poids fantôme des boucles sur son front.

« C'est très militaire. », reprend-t-il, faute d'autre qualificatif.

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Tu as interdiction de porter une casquette au motif camouflage. »

Blaine fait la moue et repasse une main sur sa tête. Cela ne lui semble pas encore réel. Un petit peu comme s'il vivait maintenant à côté de son corps.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire revenir le look à la mode. »

La tête scandalisée de Kurt le fait se mordre les lèvres dans un effort pour ne pas rire et soudain il réalise… Il vient de perdre ses cheveux et il a un sourire au coin de la bouche. Dans le miroir il voit son expression devenir plus sérieuse et il s'observe saisir la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Merci. », murmure-t-il doucement.

Kurt se penche et embrasse délicatement sa tempe, presque au coin de ses yeux. C'est à peine plus que l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa peau, mais Blaine en sent l'emprunte brûlante plusieurs secondes après que Kurt se soit redressé.

« De rien. »

Et si la voix de Kurt est un peu rauque, aucun des deux ne le relève.

Un peu plus tard, une fois que Blaine est à nouveau seul, le fantôme des mains de Kurt toujours sur sa nuque, il texte une photo à Cooper et obtient immédiatement une réponse : « Cool ! On dirait un jeune Bruce Willis chauve. ». Blaine sait reconnaître un compliment lorsqu'on lui en fait un.

* * *

Un nouveau mois s'écoule et rien ne change véritablement. Ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne parlent de ce qu'il s'est presque produit lorsque Kurt s'est occupé de ses cheveux et Blaine ne sait même pas s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose.

Blaine sait que Kurt est gay lui aussi, mais c'est quelque chose de presque abstrait. Ils en ont parlé très tôt après avoir admis leur appréciation commune de Taylor Lautner mais cela en est resté là et ils n'en ont plus vraiment parlé depuis. La possibilité est donc la en filigrane, mais c'est bien tout ce que cela est : une possibilité. Parfois Blaine sent les mots se précipiter sur sa langue, mais ils buttent contre ses lèvres et ne quittent jamais sa bouche. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'a de toute façon aucune idée de ce que Kurt peut bien penser et la plupart du temps ce qu'il ressent lui même n'est qu'un flou inconstant. Les médicaments enveloppent son cerveau d'une masse de gris et rendent tout incertain et déformé. Kurt est devenu progressivement la personne la plus importante de sa vie et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il est prêt à mettre en péril pour une possibilité qui n'existe peut-être pas. Il a trop besoin de lui pour ça. Cela est sûrement égoïste et Blaine a bien conscience de souvent se conduire comme un enfant mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il en éprouvait de la honte ou de la culpabilité ? Cela n'empêchera pas le crabe de monter le long de sa jambe. Et, se figure-t-il, si Kurt n'a toujours pas tourné les talons, il y a peu de chance qu'il le fasse.

On lui a maintenant enlevé son attelle et Blaine a commencé la radiothérapie en association avec la chimio. Cela le fatigue énormément et il a constamment l'impression de nager dans de la mélasse même s'il passe une grande partie de ses journées à dormir. La radiothérapie lui brûle la peau et maltraite son système digestif et urinaire déjà mis à mal par la chimiothérapie. Il se réveille un matin pour s'apercevoir qu'il a souillé le lit et il tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrive même plus à en éprouver de la honte. Son père change les draps sans faire la moindre remarque et lui embrasse simplement le front avant de le soutenir pour qu'il puisse se recoucher. Blaine n'est maintenant plus en état de monter les escaliers, ni même de se hisser sans aide sur le fauteuil-ascenseur enfin installé. Le simple fait de se lever lui fait tourner la tête. Il a cessé de se regarder dans un miroir et refuse de compter chaque nouvelle cicatrice sur sa peau. Kurt vient maintenant plusieurs fois par semaine. Parfois il lui fait la lecture, parfois ils ne se parlent pas du tout et Kurt lui tient simplement la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant d'aller soulager sa mère en lui proposant de cuisiner quelque chose ou d'aller faire des courses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? », lui demande un soir Blaine dans un murmure.

Kurt sourit et repose le roman qu'il est en train de lui lire ( _The Book Thief_ ).

« Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? »

Les paupières de Blaine sont lourdes et il a du mal à organiser ses pensées correctement. Sa lucidité lui échappe par lambeaux autour desquels la fatigue s'enroule délicatement.

« Ca en a pour moi. »

Kurt hoche la tête pensivement. Ses doigts tapent sur la couverture du livre sur ses genoux et Blaine se laisse bercer par ce rythme léger et régulier. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux même, mais il voit encore Kurt se lever et venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Le dos de sa main caresse doucement son visage du haut de sa pommette jusqu'à l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ? »

Blaine sent ses yeux se voiler et ses paupières se clore. Sa langue est trop lourde dans sa bouche et ses lèvres trop sèches. Il sent toujours les doigts de Kurt sur son visage dont la pulpe s'imprime sur sa peau brûlante.

« Rendors-toi Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt est calme, douce et réconfortante. Blaine en connaît tous les accents et toutes les variations qu'il s'imagine comme autant de notes sur une partition.

Il voudrait dire tant de choses, mais aucun mot ne semble juste et les phrases dans sa tête n'ont plus aucun sens. Il ne reste finalement plus que la main fraiche de Kurt sur sa joue, la chaleur de son souffle contre sa tempe et la pression sèche de ses lèvres juste au coin des siennes.

« Rendors-toi Blaine. »

* * *

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer._

Blaine est de retour à l'hôpital. Les murs blancs pressent contre les parois de son crâne et tapent, tapent, tapent sur ses tempes et à la base de sa nuque. Il sent encore la douleur fantôme de l'aiguille perçant sa peau pour récupérer un échantillon de cellules. Cela paraît tellement insignifiant.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Ses parents sont dans le couloir et Blaine peut entendre la voix de son père s'accrocher sur chaque mot. Sa mère est silencieuse, mais il voit son ombre recroquevillée sur elle-même, agitée de petits tremblement. Il s'imagine que ses parents se tiennent la main. Parce qu'il n'a personne pour tenir la sienne.

Ses doigts trouvent son portable sans qu'il ait eu l'impression d'avoir impulsé cette ébauche de mouvement. Il n'a même pas conscience de chercher dans son répertoire, ni même d'appuyer sur une quelconque touche. Il agit à côté de son corps, comme si soudain Blaine n'était plus cette enveloppe cassée sur un lit d'hôpital, mais une espèce d'âme désincarnée errant dans la pièce et se heurtant à tous les murs.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.

« Allo ? Blaine ?

\- Kurt…

\- Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix doit vraiment être étrange Kurt ne lui pose jamais cette question.

« … Blaine ? »

Blaine ne sait pas combien de secondes se sont écoulées, mais sa main serre son téléphone tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Kurt, ils vont me couper la jambe.»

_Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma._

On dirait un nom de fleurs.

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment quand est-ce que le sommeil l'enveloppe, aidé par une solide dose de calmants et de somnifères, mais il l'accueille comme un vieil ami.

Sa nuit est sans rêves et sans cauchemars et lorsqu'il se réveille le crabe est toujours sur sa jambe presqu'au niveau de son genou.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Sa mère est endormie recroquevillée sur un siège près de la porte et Blaine se souvient vaguement d'avoir entendu son père à un moment ou un autre dire qu'il allait passer prendre Cooper à l'aéroport.

Il les comprend tous ces gens qui l'aiment… Ils souffrent et absorbent une partie de sa douleur et Blaine se demande alors une fraction de seconde s'il ne faudrait pas mieux qu'il soit mort pour mettre fin à tout ça. Un petit peu comme un sparadrap que l'on enlève d'un coup sec. Plus de Blaine. Plus de crabe. Seulement une absence.

Blaine ferme les yeux et sent le picotement des larmes appuyer contre ses paupières.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Il renifle et incline la tête vers l'arrière tout en inspirant profondément. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Les larmes refluent.

Un léger grattement le fait sursauter. Il s'attend à voir entrer Cooper et son père, mais c'est Kurt qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hey. »

Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Blaine ne lui demande pas s'il a pleuré, ni ce qu'il fait là un jour d'école. Blaine le regarde juste là, droit et frêle, paraissant soudain plus jeune que l'image d'adulte que Kurt renvoie au monde.

« Hey. »

Il s'avance vers son lit et s'assoit sur un bout de matelas que Blaine lui dégage en se poussant un peu.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose. »

Blaine n'a même pas la force de lui demander de quoi il s'agit. Il a juste envie de se recoucher et de se rouler en boule jusqu'à disparaître.

Une main se pose sur la sienne ce qui lui fait relever les yeux.

« Blaine, reste avec moi. »

Blaine hoche la tête et serre doucement la main dans la sienne. Kurt hésite une seconde avant de monter leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour en embrasser les phalanges et Blaine sent éclore dans ses doigts autant de petits bourgeons de chaleur. Kurt se détourne ensuite légèrement pour aller fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit deux magazines qu'il laisse tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Le premier est un magazine scientifique récent présentant toutes les prothèses du marché ainsi que les évolutions à espérer dans les prochaines années et le second est un numéro spécial du  _Time_  sur les grandes figures historiques et le handicap. Sur la couverture figure Sarah Bernhardt.

Blaine les regarde sans comprendre avant d'en prendre un avec des mains légèrement tremblantes.

« J'ai entouré les moins laides, lui précise Kurt en montrant quelques prothèses du doigt. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les accorder avec n'importe quelle tenue. J'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à certains designs ainsi qu'à une ligne de vêtement adaptés. Cela me dépasse que personne n'y ait encore pensé. »

Le sourire dans sa voix est forcé et Blaine peut lire toute sa nervosité au coin de sa bouche, mais sa main dans la sienne est sûre et ferme. Blaine pourrait lui envoyer les magazines au visage. Il pourrait hurler à Kurt que jamais il ne pourra comprendre et que ce ne sont pas quelques magazines qui changeront le fait que l'on va lui couper une jambe dans moins de 24h. Il pourrait aussi lâcher sa main et lui demander de sortir. Blaine pourrait faire beaucoup de choses. A la place, il pose les magazines sur sa table de nuit et reprend ses doigts entre les siens.

Ils restent comme ça durant de longues minutes le silence uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration.

« Tu as peur ? » finit par souffler Kurt doucement.

Blaine hoche la tête et sent à nouveau ses yeux le brûler de larmes contenues.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas…_

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. »

Et il suffit juste de ces quelques mots.

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement et le corps entier de Blaine convulse sur le premier sanglot sec qui le déchire de l'intérieur. Un gémissement de bête blessée s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque les larmes brûlantes et grasses glissent enfin sur ses joues.

« Uh. Uh. Uh… »

Il n'y a plus que ces syllabes brisées et douloureuses qui roulent sur sa langue et s'accrochent à ses dents avant de couleur sur son menton.

Kurt se hisse un peu plus sur le lit et l'enserre fermement de ses bras. Blaine s'agrippe à lui avec une force qui doit certainement lui faire mal mais Kurt ne proteste pas. Il reste solide et passe rythmiquement sa main dans son dos pour soulager les tensions et apaiser les tremblements qui l'agitent convulsivement.

« Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il contre sa temps. »

Non, ça ne va pas aller. On va lui couper la jambe en dessous du genou et Blaine peut sentir le crabe y agripper férocement ses petites pattes. Blaine a accepté de se faire injecter du poison dans les veines une fois par semaine, il s'est fait irradier, il a perdu ses cheveux, ses sourcils, le sens du goût et la souplesse de ses doigts…

« Il ne me reste plus rien, croasse-t-il autour d'un nouveau sanglot. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

Un autre poids se presse contre lui et Blaine reconnaît l'odeur du parfum de sa mère lorsqu'elle niche son nez au creux de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Blaine. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle l'enlace et pose ses deux mains sur son cœur.

« Il ne pourra jamais t'enlever ça. »

Blaine hoquète et essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

« Maman. J'ai peur maman.

\- Je sais mon cœur.»

Et Blaine pleure et pleure encore, pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures, pressé entre deux corps chauds qui l'enveloppent d'un petit cocon de chaleur.

Il a à un moment vaguement conscience de l'arrivée de son père et de Cooper qui les rejoignent sur le lit et se rajoutent à leur pile humaine d'amour et de douleur pour le protéger encore un petit peu du monde extérieur.

Contre son oreille le cœur de Kurt bat la mesure et Blaine se laisse doucement bercer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la nuit est tombée et Carole est dans sa chambre en train de changer sa perfusion.

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

Blaine cligne des yeux. Ils sont seuls dans la chambre et Blaine ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu ses parents, Cooper et Kurt partir.

« Bonsoir. Où sont mes parents ? »

Sa voix est râpeuse et mal assurée et il se sent soudain petit et effrayé dans le noir et le vide de cette pièce.

« Ils ont du aller à l'hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital. Ils seront à nouveau là dans quelques heures.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas restés ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissés seuls. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout seul ? Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tout seul ?_

Carole fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu dois recevoir des soins spécifiques et le règlement l'interdit à partir du moment où tu n'es plus hospitalisé en pédiatrie. Je trouve cette régulation stupide. Kurt m'en a parlé et j'ai demandé à changer mon shift. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, même si l'on t'assomme de somnifères. Ta mère a fait un tel scandale qu'ils ont du appeler la sécurité. »

Blaine hoche la tête. Il sent à nouveau la pression des larmes derrière ses yeux et ses mains se crispent et se décrispent sur les draps.

« Je voudrais… »

Un bruit de pas l'interrompt. Il relève alors la tête et déglutit en croisant le regard de Kurt qui se tient à nouveau sur le pas de sa porte.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt sourit et tapote du doigt le badge de Carole qu'il porte autour du cou. Cette fois encore les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et son dos à trembler. La main de Carole quitte son épaule et sa chaleur est immédiatement remplacée par celle du corps de Kurt qui se glisse dans son lit. Blaine remarque alors qu'il est en pyjama. Il cligne des yeux sans comprendre mais Kurt lui sourit toujours et l'attire un peu plus contre lui. Il se place dans son dos et bientôt Blaine est littéralement enveloppé par son odeur. Il sent sa respiration sur sa nuque et la faible pression de son nez froid à la naissance de son oreille.

« Personne ne devrait être seul pour pleurer. », chuchote-t-il doucement.

Blaine hoquette sur un nouveau sanglot et laisse à nouveau sa poitrine expulser toute la douleur et la peur qui le contractent et le paralysent.

Kurt ne bouge pas et se contente de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Blaine se réveille une nouvelle fois au milieu de la nuit et la respiration de Kurt lui apprend qu'il ne dort pas non plus. Un de ses bras est passé sous le sien et sa paume est ouverte juste en dessous de son cœur.

« Tu ne dors pas ?, demande-t-il doucement.

\- Non. »

La réponse est à peine chuchotée, mais les doigts de Kurt se referment sur le tissu de son pyjama.

« Est-ce que tu me chanterais quelque chose ? »

Blaine sent Kurt acquiescer et déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je chante ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste entendre ta voix.

\- Okay. »

_Words are flowing out_  
 _Like endless rain into a paper cup_  
 _They slither while they pass  
_ _They slip away across the universe_

La voix de Kurt s'enroule claire et lumineuse autour de chaque note murmurée contre le pavillon de son oreille. Blaine essaye de se joindre à lui durant le refrain, mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et il ne peut que s'accrocher à la main de Kurt qui presse toujours contre son cœur.

_Limitless undying love  
_ _Which shines around me like a million suns_

La dernière strophe meurt sur les lèvres de Kurt, avalée par le silence qui les enveloppe à nouveau. Blaine retourne alors la main qu'il tient toujours dans la sienne et y trace une figure et quelques lettres avant de refermer les doigts sur la paume ouverte et de la presser à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais. », souffle Kurt, ses lèvres effleurant la naissance de sa mâchoire. « Je sais. »

Blaine sourit et ferme les yeux.

* * *

La salle de réveil est trop lumineuse et les couleurs se mélangent les unes aux autres comme un kaléidoscope. Les paupières de Blaine papillonnent et l'arrachent doucement aux lambeaux de rêves qui s'accrochent encore à lui.

Il y a une main dans la sienne et une odeur qui lui est familière.

« Maman ? »

Blaine lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, mais le monde est encore une masse de flou et de pastels.

« Je suis là mon cœur. »

Sa voix imprègne sa peau et descend doucement sur lui juste avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent et qu'il ne prenne conscience de son corps lourd et douloureux.

Au bout de lui, il y a un membre fantôme qui n'est plus fait que d'air et de poussière. Le crabe n'existe plus. N'existe maintenant plus que le vide.

Il distingue vaguement les formes de son père et de Cooper endormis sur deux des fauteuils près de la porte. Cooper ronfle légèrement et son bras droit est agité de petits tremblements nerveux. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté et certaines choses n'ont toujours pas changé.

« Blaine ? »

Une nouvelle voix et une nouvelle odeur s'ajoutent à l'eau de Cologne de sa mère. Blaine ne peut deviner que les contours du visage qui se penche sur lui, mais il reconnaît la pression des lèvres un peu trop sèches sur son front et la caresse des doigts sur sa joue.

La main de Kurt saisit celle que sa mère ne tient pas et, lentement, il y trace quelques mots qui s'impriment dans sa peau et glissent jusqu'à son cœur pour s'y lover et s'entremêler à cette tristesse qui ne disparaitra sans doute vraiment jamais.

Blaine serre les doigts qui s'entremêlent aux siens et tourne la tête.

« Hey. »

FIN

* * *

**Note 1**  : La chanson utilisée est bien sûr  _Across the Universe_  des Beatles !  
 **Note 2**  : Je connais le cancer de façon abstraite mais ne me prétend pas spécialiste. Je m'excuse pour toute incohérence ou erreur.  
 **Note 3**  : MERCI pour tout le soutien que je reçois encore et toujours et ce malgré les updates irrégulières et parfois très lentes (ma vie est compliquée en ce moment).  
Le prochain et dernier satellite arrivera début juin au plus tard (je vais essayer de le finir pour mi-mai) et je souhaiterai vous le dédier ! :) Soumettez-moi des idées ; des choses que vous aimeriez lire ou des concepts ou images qu'il vous plairait que j'écrive ! Je promets de faire mon possible pour en écrire le plus possible. Et, si cela veut dire écrire une fic post apocalyptique avec Kurt et Blaine à plus de 80 ans dans les ruines d'un monde dominé par les machines, je suis sûre que je peux le faire !


End file.
